Forbidden Thoughts
by EnglishBrat
Summary: My very first R/H, and my very first fluff piece. A spontaneous bit of romance for you reading pleasure.
1. Storming Off

  
A/N: Yes! Finally an r/h romance by me! Whoops, did that give it away? I'm sorry . . . Ok, the first chapter (this one lol) is kinda boring, but don't worry; it'll get better! By the way, it all belongs to the great JK Rowling! *bows in admiration* I am merely here to use her characters :) Ok, I'll stop rambling now. R/R!!!!  
~*~*~*  
  
Ron Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room with his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, playing a game of cards during the Christmas break.  
  
"Frankly," he said loudly, "I don't know how muggles can manage to play with these! Nothing happens; the cards don't talk, they don't explode, they don't move by themselves . . . How boring!"  
  
Hermione sighed and eyed Ron.  
  
"We're stuck with it because of you, freckle face! I can still see Proffesor McGonagall's face when she told us she found a Jack eyeing her bum suspiciously; I can't believe she didn't take any points from us!"  
  
Harry and Ron snickered, passing each other a look that spoke volumes. Hermione snorted.  
  
"You guys might think it's funny, but can you imagine what would have happened if she had found out it was you guys?!"  
  
By then the two boys had started right out laughing, and several others in the common room eyed them with a cautious look.  
  
"Can . . .can you imagine," Harry gasped between peals of laughter, " ANYONE looking at Professor McGonagall's ass?"  
  
Ron laughed twice as hard and wiped a tear from his face. Hermione suddenly stood up and whirled around, towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Well, I can obviously see that your sense of humor is much too complex for my understanding! Goodbye!"  
  
Ron stuffed a fist in his mouth to keep from laughing more, which only succeeded in making his face a lovely shade of purple. Harry, however, had obviously gotten over it by now, and frowned at Ron worriedly.   
  
"She sure got in a huff pretty quickly. She seems to be more touchy lately, don't you think? I wonder what's got into her?"  
  
Ron waved the question away, dabbing at his face with a wet tissue.  
  
"Girl thing. She'll get over it."  
  
"I dunno, Ron. Maybe she's finally cracked and . . .er . . .well, abandoned us."  
  
Ron snorted disbelievingly.  
  
"Ha! She doesn't have any other friends, Harry. She'll come crawling back, I promise."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Ok . . ."   
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it moved really fast, and usually I don't like that, but . . .I couldn't help it :) Review and tell me what you think, I need feedback!!! Flames are welcome :)  



	2. Encounters in the Hallway

A/N: Woo! Second chapter! Thanks for the advice from the reviewers :) Yes, I know Hermione wouldn't be that sensitive, but I needed to get the story moving and it was the only thing I could think of. Sorry, guys . . . . . . You people better review, or the review faerie will get you! Mwahahaha! And your little dog, too! Anyway, this if going to be very fluffy, so . . .brace yourselves! Well, not this chapter, but later on in the story . . .. Again, it is all JKR's :( REVIEW, YOU EVIL PEOPLE!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione crept away from the big armchair behind which she had been hiding with silent ears of fury streaming down her face. "Come crawling back"? "Her only friends"? How dare they say things like that! She snarled to herself, thinking of how they both considered her little more than a nuisance.  
  
"I'll show them . . ." she thought grimly.  
  
The thought pleased her. They would not be able to be so reproachful after she proved to them that she was not just a brain on legs.   
  
Entering the girls' dorm, she flopped down on her bed and thought up plans, each more daring than the next, to prove the boys wrong. She would never CRAWL to anyone!   
  
Finally, after several minutes of senseless ideas, she thought of just the place to prove herself. The forbidden forest. (A/N: capitalized or not??) It was perfect! Hermione leaped up and brushed her hair excitedly. She would go to the forbidden forest, bring them back proof, and, most important, not get caught! After all, the boys were not the only ones who could go off and have adventures.   
  
The fever of revenge had overwhelmed her, so she didn't give a second thought to the thousands of things that could go wrong. All she cared about was impressing Ron. And Harry, of course . . . a thought popped up in the back of her mind, wondering why Ron was seemingly more important, but it was immediately drowned out in Hermione's slowly developing plan.   
  
First, she would need Harry's invisibility cloak. That she would be able to take it from him without him noticing would probably be an accomplishment in itself, but Hermione didn't care. Eagerly, she pulled out a book and began reading, waiting for the evening to come.  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
Hermione sat apart from Harry and Ron at the evening feast (A/N: there . . .is and evening meal, right? My poor memory . . .) and eyed them coldly whenever she could. Harry seemed to get the message, and occasionally looked at her pleadingly, but Ron just shrugged and turned Harry's attention away. This made Hermione more livid than ever, and she speared her peas with such furious force that several Gryffindors looked at her sideways.   
  
She waited till well after the two boys had gone - Ron acting as if he didn't know her - before getting up slowly and meticulously picking crumbs off her robe. Holding her head high, she attempted to glide among the others with a dominating air, but failed by tripping on a table leg.   
  
Cursing, she stood up quickly and scanned the remaining people in the Great Hall, making sure no one had noticed. A prefect announced from somewhere, "Ten minutes!"  
  
Hermione hurried along, shooting death glares at anyone who looked at her twice. Or once, for that matter. A voice in the back of her mind told her she was being completely irrational, but it was silenced by the mental image of Ron and Harry's gaping faces when they realized how wrong they had been about her. Lost in this scenario, Hermione failed to look at where she was going . . . and ran right into none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well," he sneered. "If it isn't little-miss-perfect Hermione Granger. Why awen't you in da wibwawwy, widdle Huhmynee? Oo might get losht." He said in a high-pitched voice, a permanent sneer on his face.  
  
Idly, Hermione wondered how he managed to talk with his upper lip up to his nostrils. (A/N: Caution! Very OOC (out of character) moment coming up!) She edged around him slightly and glanced behind him. Nothing. Smiling thinly and taking all the courage she had in her own hands, she answered.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, why aren't you followed by your two minions? You might get hurt, after all, without someone to protect you from," she clasped her hands together and batted her eyelashes at the ceiling, "mean people that don't like you very much!" She smirked and shoved him aside. " Get out the way, rat face, I've got places to go."  
  
Draco stared at her back as she skipped off, laughing.   
  
"Draco Malfoy doesn't get pushed around by filthy mudbloods," he muttered under his breath. "I feel we aren't finished, Granger." Spitting, he turned on his heel and strode of to the Slytherin common room.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione counted fifty steps of mindless giggling - it was all part of the humiliation - before peering behind her. Much to her relief, the hallway was empty. Letting out a breath she had not realized she'd been holding, Hermione let out a real giggle. How exciting! She never saw Ron standing up to Malfoy!   
  
Breathing heavily but smiling the whole time, she quickly arrived to the portrait of the fat lady. "Fairy Tales," she breathed. The portrait swung open and she hurried off to the girls' dorm. From somewhere in the common room she heard Percy call "Lights out!" She climbed in bed, hoping no one had noticed she was still wearing her clothes.   
  
Time ticked by slowly, and Hermione was almost asleep by the time it had reached midnight. She stood up quietly and dusted herself off, then crept to the common room . . .  
  
  
A/N: Crappy ending, I know! *ducks away from rotten tomatoes* Don't worry, though! The next chapter gets better! Be patient!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Flames are welcome, but no cussing. It can't possibly be that bad. :-P  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Cloak has Revealed Us

A/N: Ok, now, I'm going to try to have some action :) Don't forget to review!!! By the way, I own none of this except the plot :) JKR does...obviously  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione slinked through the common room, running quickly from shadow to shadow. Quietly, she climbed up the stairs that led to the boys' dorm, praying they did not creak. By the time she had reached the top, her heart was pounding and her breath came raggedly. Pulling herself together, she headed quietly towards Harry's bed.   
  
Kneeling over, she gently opened his trunk with only a slight squeal from the hinges. She rummaged through the clothes inside (blushing slightly at the sight of underwear) and finally lifted out the object she had come for.   
  
The cloak was sleek in her hands, and its silvery light seemed so bright to her that she felt it was a wonder the other did not awaken. Folding the cloak over her right arm, she headed towards the stairs . . .and stopped. Why not use the cloak now?  
  
Snickering gleefully, she slipped it on and made sure no part of her was showing before creeping over to Ron's bed.   
  
Ron slept soundly - as one could tell by the earthquake-like sounds coming from him - his face buried in his pillow. Hermione knelt so she could face him, then said very quietly, "Ron."  
  
Ron mumbled something incoherent, and, now smiling evilly, Hermione decided to press on.   
  
"Ron?" she said in a whisper. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Of course I can, Hermione," was the muffled response.  
  
"Ron, I need you to do what I say. It's absolutely critical. Ok?"  
  
Hermione suddenly furrowed her eyebrows. Now what had possessed her to say that? Before being able to take it back, though, Ron answered.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Hermione considered the possibilities. With Ron under her control . . . they were endless. Finally, she settled on one she felt was rather amusing. Wouldn't Ron like to wake up outside, comepletly confused? Smirking, she leaned over him and said,  
  
"Ron, I need you to get up and take my hand. We're going to the library."  
  
Ron, oblivious to the cruel joke being played on him, did as he was told. Hermione took his hand as gently as possible and slowly guided him down the stairs.  
"That's it . . .easy, there . . . careful . . ."  
  
They reached the portrait hole after what seemed like ages, and Hermione, covering she and Ron with the invisibility cloak, just in case, slipped by unnoticed. She trotted down the hall, gently pulling Ron behind her, wondering why her hands were all sweaty. "I'm just nervous," she thought uncomfortably. She slid out the gates easily and headed towards the lake.   
  
Once there, she removed the cloak from Ron's shoulders and told him to lie down again. She watching him do o when she realized with a flush that Ron was still in his underpants. Directing her gaze firmly on his face, she found that her hands were getting sweaty again. "Oh, come on!" She thought roughly. "You can't possibly be that nervous!"   
  
She looked at Ron for a moment, then turned to head home, barely noticing the first snow of winter beginning to fall. She was about to take her first step when a sound came from behind her. Her nerves, already at an edge, cracked, and, forgetting she was invisible, she whirled around quickly.  
  
Too quickly.  
  
She spun around and hit Ron's feet. Her arm flailed wildly as she tried to catch herself, wishing she hadn't been so tense, and she fell. Right on top of Ron. The wind was knocked out of her, and she thought for breath. Ron's eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Wha . . .? Where am I? And . . .Hermione?"  
  
He squinted up at her and her breathing stopped again, though not because of a fall this time. She looked into his eyes and wondered why she had ever thought of doing something that mean to someone so cute.  
  
Ron's green (A/N: I had no idea what color Ron's eyes were. Some people said green, some said blue, and others said brown . . . someone tell me which!) eyes were clouded with confusion.  
  
"Hermione? What . . . What are we doing here?" he said softly.  
  
Hermione couldn't say no to those eyes. She bit her lip, then spilled out the whole story. Overhearing their conversation, wanting to go to the forbidden forest, playing the joke on him . . . by the end of her tale, Hermione could not help but think of what an idiot she had been. Why had she gotten so uptight? She didn't understand.   
  
"Hermione," Ron said quietly, " I . . ." a look of concentration crossed his face and he grimaced, " I'm sorry." He finished miserably.  
  
Hermione felt her heart drop. Well, what had she expected? It was only Ron, after all. Suddenly, though "Only Ron" didn't seem to cut. Suddenly, it was "Ron." She sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Ron."  
  
Snowflakes fell and melted on his face while they lay there in an awkward silence. Nothing stirred. Hermione could not take her eyes off Ron's face. Finally, taking a deep, shaky breath, she started,   
  
"Ron, I . . ."  
  
"Hermione, I . . ."  
  
They stared at each other, dumbfounded. Then Hermione stood up, briskly dusting herself off. She couldn't go through with this. She couldn't admit the emotion that she had been hiding for so long. She picked up the invisibility cloak and turned towards the school.   
  
Ron's hand gripped her arm. She tried to shake it off, but it was too strong. He spun her around so she was facing him then, without warning, pressed his lips against hers.   
  
Hermione did not fight back. How could she, when this was the moment she had always dreamed of, deep down? Suddenly her whole body was warm with happiness, and everything around her became a blur. There was only her, and Ron, and pure, utter bliss. Ron lifted his head from their embrace, his red hair dotted with white, and whispered,  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up at him, her big brown eyes on the brink of tears, and answered,  
  
"And I love you, Ron."   
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Awwwww, how cute!!! And fluffy . . .very fluffy . . . would you believe I had a totally different idea for the plot? But then it would have gone on too long, and bla bla bla. So . . .you like? *grins*  
  
  
  



End file.
